Deployment of maintenance packages to computing platforms often require downtime of such platforms. At the beginning of downtime, a backup is created and this backup serves as a fallback option, in case the upgrade fails. Advancements in technology have enabled for reduced, and in some cases, minimal downtime upgrades. With such arrangements, upgrades run in parallel to a production system within the same database for the complete duration of the upgrade. The upgrade procedure creates clones of the tables, which are changed by the upgrade and runs database triggers to replicate data from production to the upgrade copy of the tables.
However, such upgrade procedures are not well equipped to handle tables as they can result duplicate numbers in the fields where the usage of the sequence should create a unique number in each field. Further, with upgrade procedure, there can be upgrade reports, which copy data from the old to the new table which must preserve sequence field values. In parallel, there can be inserts into the new table of new data which much use the next value of the sequence to insert new rows. With such an arrangement, there must be one sequence that is used for the old table and the new table.